ƒαℓℓєη
by Minnity
Summary: Aoki Hitori (First name is Hitori) is supposedly a "normal high school girl" in a rock band. But when something important of hers is broken, secrets will be revealed. Oc x Characters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so this is my new story "ƒαℓℓєη" which is a fanfiction about "The Devil is a Part-Timer" and it's a** ** _romance_** **because I'm that cheesy sixteen-year-old girl who is obsessed with any fantasy romance! (Don't judge me) Also, this story is kind of fast paced so transitions are quick because I want to get right to the point since this story will be only 1-20 chapters. Anyways, enjoy Mon-Ami/e**

* * *

The girl stared at herself in the mirror, it was three in the morning. Her messy light blonde hair indicated she had just woken up, her hazel eyes had bags under them. Though she was in high-school, it wasn't exams or studying that caused her to be like this but insomnia. The world she was in now had caused this, that's what she wanted to think, but she knew it was herself to blame. This was her punishment, this is what she deserved.

A ringing noise arose from her phone in her room, she wondered who it could be at this time of night. She turned her body fully towards the door to exit the bathroom, but she then noticed movement from the corner of her eyes, what could it be? She guessed it was probably her shadow, probably. She dismissed the thought before walking out of the bathroom, flicking the light off.

The girl blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of her room before grabbing her phone and diving onto her bed. She stared up at the lit screen and read " _Five missed calls"_ she tapped to call the number back, but it said the number was out of service.

"Weird." She mumbled before putting her phone back onto the nightstand and eventually drifting to sleep.

* * *

A beeping noise arose from next to her, she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking at the clock, her eyes widened before she jumped out of bed, threw on her uniform and ran out the door.

The girl entered the school's grounds breathing heavily, stepping past the gate and heading towards the door. When she reached the door she heard someone call out to her.

"Hitori-chan!" A familiar high-pitched voice called out, Hitori turned around to face the younger girl who goes by the name, Chiho.

"Good morning," Hitori said politely, Chiho ran up to her. The girl was the exact same height as her, if not a little taller. Hitori was short, she didn't like it either.

"Um, does your band have any gigs today?" Chiho questioned, Hitori frowned and pulled out her phone and opened up their band schedule. She looked at Chiho and nodded.

"Their schedules are booked today, why?" Hitori asked Chiho frowned then smiled.

"Never mind, I was wondering if your band would come and play for my promotion at work, we are throwing a party," Chiho replied Hitori smiled.

"If you want, my schedule's free." Hitori offered seeing Chiho's eyes light up.

"Really? Thank you so much! It's at my workplace at six, don't be late!" Chiho bursted off towards the door. Hitori smiled and shook her head before entering the building herself.

* * *

When Hitori returned home she automatically got dressed in what she would wear to the party. She would wear a gray hoodie, black jeans, black tennis shoes, her usual earrings, and her black beanie. She practiced several songs with her electric guitar before it became _4:30_ and she decided that it would be best to head over now because riding a back with a guitar on her back isn't as easy as it sounds.

Hitori put her guitar in her case and put it on her back before turning off everything in her house and heading outside to her motorbike. She grabbed her helmet and put it on top of her head before starting it up and heading off towards Chiho's work, Mg Ronalds.

* * *

Hitori arrived at Mg Ronalds at around 5:05 p.m., she got caught in some really heavy traffic but it eventually cleared out and she managed to get to her location.

Hitori heard voices yelling from inside the restaurant, she guessed a fight was going on, but it didn't matter to her. She walked in to see two boys, one with black hair, and another with light blonde hair pinning down a purple haired boy.

"Why'd you let him come?" The light blonde hair boy questioned, the black haired boy shrugged.

"I didn't!" He insisted Hitori stared at them with a blank look on her face before her name was called out. Her eyes snapped to see Chiho running towards her.

"Yo." Hitori greeted, Chiho gave Hitori a curious look.

"You're here early, you don't have anything better to do?" Chiho questioned, Hitori cringed and looked away.

"Ouch, that stung." Hitori groaned, Chiho shook her hands.

"I'm sorry Hitori-chan, that's not what I meant!" Chiho claimed Hitori laughed.

"It's cool, I move around when I need to," Hitori replied her eyes shifting towards the three boys who were now staring at her.

"Who's she?" The purple haired boy asked with a monotone voice, the blonde glared at him.

"That's impolite Urushihara!" He snapped. Chiho nervously glanced at Hitori who slipped her guitar off of her shoulder and unzipped the case pulling the guitar out.

"Wow Hitori-chan, I've never seen your guitar! It's so pretty! Where'd you get it?" Chiho questioned reaching out to strum the strings Hitori pulled her guitar away. Chiho gained a look of shock on her face.

"Sorry, this guitar is really important to me. If it breaks then hope's and dream's of humanity will be destroyed and this is my key to finally be accepted." Hitori stated in the calmest, kindest way she could. Chiho giggled then shook her head.

"Hitori-chan what are you talking about, you're very popular at school!" Chiho claimed with a smile. Hitori frowned then smiled.

"Maybe here but where I'm from, I'm a... outcast? I think that's the right word." Hitori replied Chiho developed a confused look on her face.

"Why?" Chiho didn't seem to understand what Hitori meant so she shook her head.

"The details don't matter, just be glad I came. I could've been doing better stuff." Hitori mentally facepalmed herself.

"Didn't you say- S-Shush Child! Don't ask any more questions that are difficult to answer." Hitori interrupted Chiho before grabbing a chair and strumming her guitar to tune it.

"Okay then. Anyways Hitori-chan, this is Maou, Ashiya, and- Hanzo Urushihara." The purple boy haired interrupted. Wow, someone else who interrupts like Hitori, jolly-o. He slipped away from Maou and Ashiya and stood up facing her.

"Cool, my name is Hitori Aoki, nice to meet ya!" She replied turning the pegs before strumming her now fully tuned guitar.

"Um Hitori-chan is going to be singing a few songs for us." Chiho chirped excitedly.

"Ah so you must be a good singer then." Ashiya guessed, Hitori shrugged and nodded.

"I guess so, people say I am but I guess it's only natural." Hitori replied, Chiho put a hand on Hitori's shoulder.

"She's amazing, she sounds like an angel!" Chiho exclaimed, Hitori jumped on to her feet and pointed at Chi.

"No, no,no! What are you talking about? No I don't! Angels don't exist, don't jump to conclusions! How do you even know what one sounds like. Haha, wow isn't it a fine day today? Oh, look at that window, it's very clean!" Hitori said very quickly, Chiho opened her mouth but seemed to stunned to say anything.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Ashiya questioned, Hitori shook her head as the lights began to flicker. Hitori took a deep breath, calming herself, the lights stopped flickering. She nodded and smiled before pointing at the lights.

"You guys must have some wiring issues, would you like me to fix it?" Hitori offered, Maou shook his head.

"I don't think that's needed." He replied Chiho tilted her head.

"Hitori-chan, didn't you fail engineering class?" Chiho asked.

"Hey! They said we would be doing programming! But no, we built robots out of freaking cans. THEY COULDN'T EVEN MOVE!" Hitori defended, Chiho giggled.

"Hitori-chan you do know there was a class for computer programming, right?" Chiho seemed as if she couldn't stop laughing. Hitori heard a familiar noise as she turned around and looked out the window to see someone on her motorbike.

"M'kay, I know it's funny. Anyways, I gotta go beat some wacko to the next millennium because they're stealing my motorbike." Hitori began to walk calmly to the door. Chiho stopped laughing as her eyes widened.

"We can help-" Before Maou could offer Hitori had already disappeared out of the door.

"Excuse me what are you doing?" Hitori questioned, stepping in front of the bike. The guy smirked, examining the girl.

"Wow, what's a babe like yourself doing out here _alone?_ " He asked Hitori had the most unamused look on her face.

"Nothing much, you know, about to beat up the person who's on this "babes" bike." Hitori replied he laughed in amusement.

"What can a girly like yourself do?" He got off of her bike and walked right up to her, looking down on her. Hitori closed her eyes before smirking.

"Girly? I agree with you, what can a girly like yourself do?" Hitori snapped back, the man's smirk faded away as he pulled he made a fist.

"Wow, aren't you a feisty one." He mumbled Hitori laughed.

"Yeah, so I've been told." Hitori said, his eye twitched.

"Anyways, I don't have time for silly games. Come back when you've grown up, maybe we'll talk then." He turned away to get back onto her bike.

"Sorry, my bike is like my child. Get the hell off of it before something bad happens." Hitori replied he didn't like that, he looked over at her.

"Oh yeah? Whatcha going to do about it?" He turned towards her, a shadow casting over her. She raised a fist, but he dodged, just as she planned.

"Hitori watch out!" She heard Chiho scream, she turned her head to see everyone in the store looking at her from the entry way. Hitori laughed as she teleported behind the man and kicked him forward, he went face-first into the cement. Hitori flipped the man onto his back, he stared up at her, fear in his eyes. Hitori lifted him up by the collar of his shirt and laughed. A glow coming from her right hand.

"M-Monster!" He screamed, Hitori snapped back to her regular self and dropped the man who ran off. Hitori stared at her hands, wide-eyed. Hitori fell to her knees, she felt tears well up in her eyes as Chiho ran to her.

"What's wro-" Hitori heard several other footsteps before she fainted.

 _This is my punishment._

 _This is now my new home._

 _But I don't belong here._

 _It can't last._

Before somebody finds me out...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's an update for you! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hitori rolled onto her side, a moan escaping from her mouth. Her side hurt, it felt as if she had just been dropped from a twenty story building.

"Oh, she's awake." A familiar male voice said, Hitori opened her eyes to see the three boys and Chiho. Urushihara was on the computer clicking away Maou, Ashiya, and Chiho were all sitting around a small table. Hitori sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Hitori, you're awake!" Chiho exclaimed, Hitori noticed the purple haired boy flinch but he didn't say anything.

"Ugh, my side hurts. What did you do?" Hitori asked, silence filled the room before Chi spoke up.

" dropped you on the stairs." Chi replied, Mauo (I know his first name is Sadao but Chi didn't tell her that.) Hitori sighed seeing a look of alarm in Mauo and Ashiya's eyes.

"So would you mind telling us what you are and where you're from." Ashiya questioned, Hitori stretched her arms out.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm from here." Hitori stated, Maou jumped to his feet and pointed at her.

"We all know that's a lie, we saw the glow. I sensed a very very strong amount of magic power." He snapped, Hitori leaned against the wall of the house.

"Yeah, that was my phone. I was taking a picture of the fucker." Hitori replied, she saw shock in their eyes.

"Oh that was a good idea Hitori-chan!" Chiho chirped, Hitori smiled.

"I was going to send the picture to a modeling agency cause' that guy was as hot as hell. Get money off of it." Hitori joked, Chiho puffed her cheeks.

"That's not funny Hitori-chan! Don't be so greedy!" Chiho's eyebrows were furrowed, Hitori rolled her eyes.

"Kidding, I was going to send it to the police. He's not my type anyways." Hitori said, Chiho sighed.

"But then the magic power I was sensing, where did it come from?" Maou questioned sitting back down.

"Where's my guitar?" Hitori asked, once again the room fell silent.

"Um, when he dropped you he also dropped your-" Hitori's eyes widened, Chiho giggled. Hitori let out a breath of relief and Chi gave Hitori her guitar that was in it's case. Hitori smiled before opening one of the zippers of the case and pulling out a candy bar.

"Thank god, it's still here." Hitori ripped open the wrapper and took a bite.

"Hitori-chan, you're always eating that stuff. What is it?" Chiho asked, Hitori looked at the wrapper.

"Pretty much sugar filled, unhealthy, cookie doe bars." Hitori replied, Chiho frowned.

"Shouldn't you eat something more nutritious?" Ashiya questioned, Hitori took another bite.

"I eat healthy food too, I just choose to eat junk food because it tastes amazing." Hitori answered, he frowned.

"That may be so but, still." He didn't seem to notice that Hitori didn't give a crap about his opinion.

"There goes house-wife Ashiya again." Urushihara grumbled.

"Why don't you try one yourself, I have a crap ton of them in my case." Hitori pulled out several bars and threw one at him. He caught it and stared at it before opening it slowly, a look of terror on his face.

"Wish me my best, Master." He said before taking a bite, his eyes widened before making a choking sound.

"What's wrong with you?" Maou exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"I've been poisoned, Master." He yelled, Hitori looked at the bars and realized she gave him the sour chocolate energy bars, boy those were disgusting. She remembered one of her band members gave them to her saying to try it, she ended up being sick for several long days.

"H-Hitori-chan did you do that on purpose?" Chiho had a worried look in her eyes.

"No, I gave him the wrong bar. My bad." Hitori said carelessly, Chiho sighed. Ashiya opened the fridge and grabbed whatever there was to drink and began chugging it.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, you were talking to three boys in my class during lunch. Everyone was curious what you were talking about. Mind telling me?" Chiho scooted close to Hitori who seemed to be deeply trying to remember when she talked to lower class men. She remembered a few boys and what they were talking about.

"Um, I got lost, I asked for help from a boy in a classroom, he lost a game he was playing on a device and flipped out. So then I asked if I could try, I beat the level. Then his group of friends started showering me with compliments and I guess I'm going to a gaming convention now." Hitori replied, Chiho shook her head and grabbed Hitori's hands.

"You said you would?!" Chiho exclaimed, Hitori nodded then raised an eyebrow.

"Do I do something wrong? They seem nice." Hitori asked, Chiho nodded her head.

"Those boys are-" Chiho shivered, Hitori stood up and laughed.

"That bad huh? Oh well, I made a promise so I have to go now." Hitori stated, Chiho hugged Hitori's waste.

"You're just too nice Hitori-chan!" Chiho cried, Hitori's phone began to ring she pulled it out and moaned.

"Ugh," Hitori answered it, "Hello who is this?" Hitori asked.

" _Who is this? Is Chiho there?"_ The voice questioned, unsureness in their voice.

"Hm? Yea." Hitori confirmed, now knowing who the voice was.

" _Can you tell her to come home quickly?"_ The voice on the end stated.

"M'kay, later." Hitori hung up and threw Chiho's phone at her.

"W-W-When did you get this?" Chiho asked, her voice full of shock and confusion.

"Um you are wanted back at home." Hitori avoided the question, Chiho tilted her head before realization filled her eyes as she saw the time.

"Oh gosh! I'll be late. Hitori won't your family worry about you? Shouldn't you get home?" Chiho questioned, Hitori laughed.

"Family? Of course not. My family hates me, why would they care? Besides, I live alone." Hitori grabbed her guitar case.

"Why do they hate you?" Chiho hit the spot, Hitori coughed.

"Ah, I guess you can say that I... wasn't of expectation." Hitori answered, Chiho had a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Still isn't it good for you to check in?" Chiho was asking too much.

"Listen, it's none of your business. If they did care about me then they wouldn't have thrown me away like a piece of garbage. I was like a bomb that could go off any minute, they didn't want to deal with it." Hitori snapped, Chiho looked hurt but Hitori was upset.

"I'm sor-Shut up, leave me alone." Hitori interrupted, on the inside she was screaming so much. It was bound to happen so she ran out of the house and outside, she was right. Hitori took her guitar off of her back as she hugged it to her chest. The moonlight shown down on her, particles forming two shapes. It was an almost blinding light, her wings unraveled from her back. She jumped from the stairs and took off in the night to get home quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Threeee!  
Enjoy!  
*I don't any of the characters except for my OC***

* * *

Hitori sat in a dark corner of her room, her wings wrapped delicately around her. She was scared, she could hear heavy thumping from her chest. Tears were like streams as they slid down her face, silently sobbing. It had been an hour since she yelled at Chiho, it had been an hour since she stormed out, it had been a while since she lost herself. She knew that they all saw, she knew that Chiho saw. She was in so much pain, so much agony, she was so lost.

Although tomorrow she had school, she couldn't attend. It would run the risk of lengthening her punishment. Hitori took a deep breath, her wings faded away like dust as she heard a knock on her door. Hitori wiped her face with her sleeve and stood up, she walked down a hallway to the front door of her apartment. She didn't care to look through the peep hole so she just opened it. She gaped to see three males standing at her doorstep.

"Woah! So you're not completely useless!" Maou exclaimed, Hitori noticed that they were trying to see into her house but the lights were off.

"How do you know where I live?" Hitori asked, Urushihara was the first to speak.

"I put a tracking device in one of your pockets while you were out." He stated, Hitori's breathing quickened as she patted herself down and pulled out a glowing piece of technology. She closed her eyes for several seconds before grabbing Urushihara's hand and opening it before putting it back into his hand.

"Sorry, I don't need that," She paused before stepping aside, "come in if you want to."

Ashiya and Maou exchanged looks, ignoring Urushihara before entering her apartment. She flicked on a light revealing a very modern apartment. The three boys seemed a little stunned at how nice and big her home was.

"You have a very lovely home." Ashiya complimented, Hitori pointed at the couch ignoring Ashiya's compliment.

"You guys can sit there." Hitori turned around before walking into the kitchen and grabbing bottles of water from the fridge then setting them on the table in front of the couch.

"Is this... Water?" Ashiya questioned, Hitori sat down on her desk chair with wheels and rolled it so she was sitting across from the three boys.

"What else would it be?" Hitori asked spinning around in the chair.

"That's not important now, anyways, what's an angel doing on Earth?" Maou rested his hands on his knees and leaned forward. Hitori stopped spinning and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Just am." Hitori replied, he seemed to be trying to read her mind but it obviously wasn't working.

"Can't you just fly back home?" Ashiya asked, Hitori sighed.

"I'll pretend I didn't just hear that. Besides, what do you think would happen? They would just give me a great big hug and welcoming ceremony?" Hitori saw Maou and Ashiya exchange glances.

"Well you don't seem fallen." Maou looked over at Urushihara who was playing on a gaming device.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I am, Earth was my net and caught me before I fell any further." Hitori replied.

"Goddammit!" Urushihara yelled causing silence to fill the room Ashiya snatched the gaming device from Urushihara's hands then whispered something to him he got a nervous look on his face.

"Master, should we show her the picture?"Ashiya questioned, Maou looked at Hitori before closing his eyes and nodding his head curtly. Ashiya pulled out a picture and yelled as if going into battle. Hitori saw a _thing_ in a bikini, she covered her mouth as she face planted into her wooden floors. She twitched every now and then before pulling herself up and seeing the picture in front of her face. She screamed in terror as she shielded her own eyes grabbing the picture and crumpling it up.

"What was that for!" Hitori stood up angrily, Urushihara leaned back a bit and closed his eyes.

"They wanted to be sure you weren't lying." He mumbled, Hitori gritted her teeth.

"Now it's my turn, who are you really? I know you're demons but which ones?" Hitori questioned.

"I am Alciel, this is Satan, and... Lucifer." Ashiya or Alciel said. Hitori nodded before turning falling back down and putting a hand on her head. Before hearing the door open and turning her head and seeing a girl with brown hair and brown eyes staring at them.

"Which one's Lucifer?" She asked, the three boys jumped onto their feet and Hitori flipped out.

"Mei what did I say about breaking into my house!" Hitori yelled, Mei frowned.

"But Hitori I'm depressed, I need you to make me food." Mei complained, Hitori folded her arms.

"Sorry I'm not a housewife, make it yourself, the kitchen's right over there." Hitori pointed, Mei sighed and walked into the kitchen. Hitori turned towards the boys and signaled for them to get close so she could tell them something.

"Who is that girl?" Maou asked, Hitori looked over her shoulder and sighed.

"Okay that is a human girl named Mei. Now Mei loves angels, a lot that includes fallen ones." Hitori stated.

"Is she a threat?" Ashiya questioned, Hitori looked over at Urushihara and frowned.

"Only to Lucifer, or Hanzo here. She loves any guy named Lucifer since," Hitori ran a hand along Urushihara's back, "you know." He shivered as Mei came back out gnawing on a carrot.

"Hitori I'm sorry, my sister was nagging at me again." Mei stated, Hitori shoved them all back onto the couch and squeezed between Urushihara and the couch arm.

"I-I-Is that so? About what?" Hitori stuttered, Mei got a suspicions look on her face.

"Stuff you wouldn't understand." Mei excused before sitting down on the chair Hitori was sitting on.

"I u-understand everything about sisters, I have one." Hitori replied, Mei blinked in surprise.

"You have a sister? What's she like? I've never heard about your family before!" Mei exclaimed, Hitori bit her lip.

"U-Ah right family. She's... Sweet to most people, I think she's a bitch but that's just my opinion." Hitori answered.

"My sister really wants that new gaming device for her birthday and I don't have the money and she won't shut up about it." Mei stated, Hitori's eyes lit up.

"Ooh! It is pretty awesome, I have it! Check the second drawer down to your right." Hitori replied, Mei turned on the chair and opened the drawer before pulling out a small rectangular object with a screen.

"You play video games?" Mei questioned, Hitori would've shrugged but she had very little space.

"Only when it's like three in the morning and I can't sleep so it helps pass time." Hitori answered, Mei looked at the device.

"Can I borrow this?" Mei held up the new device, Hitori nodded.

"That's-" Hitori watched Mei hop up and wave.

"Well later Hitori, by the way, I'm never giving this back to you!" Mei ran out of Hitori's apartment. Hitori's eyes widened after she processed what Mei said.

"H-Hey wait, Mei!" Hitori leaped up and ran to the door and opened it she ran out and looked around. "MEI WAIT!" Hitori screamed, she was long gone. Hitori walked back into her apartment before looking at the three boys and sighing.

"You're just going to let her get away?" Maou asked, Hitori nodded signalling defeat.

"I tried to stop her, besides, that wasn't the new one. Boy, her sister's really going to hate her." Hitori said as Maou stood up.

"Mind stopping by tomorrow, so we could talk more?" Maou questioned, Hitori sighed.

"Ugh so much work, what about the day after tomorrow?" Hitori replied, Ashiya stood up and gave her a scary look.

"Master said tomorrow." His eyes were wide but had a sort of fire in them.

"Yo, Ashiya, can I have my game back?" Urushihara caused Ashiya to turn around.

"You have already exceeded your gaming limit by four hours, FOUR. No." Ashiya snapped, turning around and following Maou to the door. Hitori felt kind of bad for him, they didn't seem to really like Urushihara that much. Hitori walked over to the drawer and pulled out the right new gaming system and put a hand on his shoulder and handed the gaming system to him.

"You can keep it just don't loose it to over there." Hitori shoved him towards the door, he glanced at her then exited with the other two boys.

"Thank god," Hitori mumbled as they left, she walked into her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed before sighing, "i'm so tired."


End file.
